Live Kree or Die
by Wasp9000
Summary: What if season 2 had a different ending... What if the Kree saga went down in a completely different fashion, and Hank and Jan did get their moment? This is all a what if scenario, and episode written the way I thought it should've been. Warning, contains many major spoilers for the rest of season 2. Please enjoy, I promise you, this is actually good.


_**Okay, so as much as I enjoyed this season of Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, I was slightly disappointed with how the show ended with many things unresolved. One major thing being the Hank/Jan storyline. I loved the Kree Invasion story arc, but I thought that rather than having Yellowjacket stay behind to protect the city and prison, it should've been someone else. I loved T'challa's role and sacrifice in this arc, despite this, I felt as though Hank should've been the one to do all of this, that way he could've hooked up with Jan in the end! So, with that said and done, I would like to present my version of what should've happened in the episodes "Operation Galactic Storm" and "Live Kree or Die." This will contain some swearing, for entertainment purposes, so pretend that this isn't at all a kids show… haha, thus the rated T. Now, please enjoy, but note; some of the plot/ dialogue used has been taken from the actual episodes. This is simply for entertainment purposes and is no way for my personal profit. (Disclaimer: All characters, locations, and items mentioned are property of Marvel Studios and Disney. I own nothing but my ideas.) And now, I present to you… **_

* * *

_**Live Kree or Die**_

Janet Van Dyne walked into the mansion's lounge with a tray of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches stacked high in her arms. The TV blared loudly enough that she could make out the final score of the currently airing baseball game without having to remove her concentration from her current task. Which was important, considering she couldn't see over the massive pile of food. Sometimes being petite isn't the best thing in the world… 'Why did I ever offer to make lunch?' She moved carefully onward towards the coffee table, blowing a stray bang out of her eyes. She sighed out of relief as Thor came over to take the load off of her hands. "Thanks!" she said, smiling brightly at the Asgardian Prince.

"Tis only fair, friend Janet, for you have constructed a fine feast this day," he said, flashing a warm smile back at the pixie.

"This is hardly a feast," she joked, gesturing towards the stack of sandwiches. "but PB&J is just about the only thing I can actually 'cook…' That's why I leave it to JARVIS so often." The pair laughed, as they moved towards the crowd of Avengers formed around the TV. Everyone was lounging comfortably around/ on the sofa, discussing the results of the game… or in Clint's case, bickering intensely. 'Oh yeah, That's why I offered to make lunch…'

"…I'm just saying, the Sox had it in the bag, that last homer was a fluke, it shouldn't have counted." Clint said, grabbing a sandwich and leaning back into his seat, arms folded arrogantly. He looked towards Jan with a confident smirk, the two had been close friends since his arrival onto the team, along with Hulk. (Even if all of the team was like a family, sometimes Jan just connected more with the goofier members.) "Jan knows her sports," he spoke up, "you know that that the Yanks just got lucky this time, right? Tell em' for me, Jan."

"I don't know, Clint, from what I saw on the replay, that was a totally legal play," she smirked playfully at him, "it counts."

"What? Not you too, you have got to be kidding me, I know what I saw!" He sat back deeper into his chair, clenching his hands in fists and biting into his PB&J forcefully. "Amateurs!" he muttered.

The whole room began to break out into laughter, even Clint couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"So, who is going to get the drinks? I'm all for orange soda if anyone wants to grab me one." Carol asked, stretching out and looking in Clint's direction.

"Woah, don't look at me, I just want to enjoy my sandwich… whoever is going though, I'll take a beer." he said, placing his hands behind his head, "you owe me one, Jan, how bout' you do it?

"Yeah right, after I just made you all lunch! Thor is off the hook too, he was the only one to bother helping me carry everything in here." She smiled at him, "Sorry Clint, you're on your own."

"If it will stop your constant bickering on the subject, then I would be happy to get the beverages," T'challa said, walking towards the kitchen. Everyone looked around confused for a moment.

"Well that turned out easier than I thought it would be…" Jan said, sitting down next to Clint and munching on her lunch.

"Drinks will have to wait guys, Tony and Cap need us in the Meeting Hall." The team looked up to see Hank standing in the doorway, in costume. "Now."

Jan shrunk down and flew up next to him, hovering alongside as he walked towards the fireplace. "So, any idea as to what is going on this time, Hank?"

"No clue, but it sounds big, he told me that we received a distress call from Agent Brand of SWORD." He said, looking back at the winged wonder, "and it's Yellowjacket, babe."

Jan blushed noticeably, he had never called her any sot of pet name before, of course, that may be Yellowjacket speaking… but it still feels great to hear. As if on cue, Hawkeye came up behind the pair in costume.

"Woah woah woah, when did this happen, huh? Did I hear wrong or did he just call you the b-word… as in the good b-word… you get my point." he said, lifting an eyebrow.

"I um- we uh… I have nothing to say about this," Hank shrunk down and flew away, a very clear blush forming on his cheeks.

Clint smiled and turned to Janet next, "sooo…"

"Don't even say another word." she said, cheeks flaming and eyes pointing daggers. "Besides, that was all Yellowjacket."

"Yeah… right.." Clint smirked mischievously, earning a zap to the arm. "Okay, was that really necessary?"

Jan smiled, and flew ahead, "totally."

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

Once everyone was assembled, a hologram of Brand appeared in front of the heroes. "I think that it'd be best to just show you why I called you here today…" A video began playing, a distress call from a team of SWORD operatives near the sun. They were being attacked by a Kree vessel and could only look on as the Kree began to construct a chain of ships… directly in front of the sun. The director called for his men to send a distress signal to SWORD command, despite it taking 8 minutes to make it back. Brand's face re-appeared on the screen, "that, was nine minutes ago…"

"We're on our way," stated Cap, calmly, as usual.

Once at the Hydro Base, the Avengers split up. Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, and Ms. Marvel went to have a little talk with Captain Marvel, while the rest of the team stayed on the deck to talk with the crew.

The four Avengers who went to confront Mar-vell found his cell and began to unlock it, "Something has happened, hasn't it?" he asked, bowing his head down."

Tony slid a picture towards Mar-vell, watching as he picked it up, "this was taken six seconds ago, we need to know why the Kree have just parked 6 ships in front of our sun." He stated coldly, clearly not quite trusting the Xenobiologist.

"This is just the start," he said looking up at the team of heroes, "the Kree have come to claim this system. Earth is in a tactively strategic position," he went on with a frown.

"It doesn't make any sense though," Carol began, "how can a planet, that exists in a whole solar system, be in such a strategic position? It's space, just go around us!" She said, clearly rolling her eyes behind her mask.

"Something about space-time in this sector makes it very easy to find, open, and stabilize wormholes here," Captain Marvel continued.

"Tis' true," Thor said from behind the group, "the Asgardians have long known of the ease of which we can travel to and from this part of Midgard through its portals. It is the middle realm, after all."

"The Kree want to create a stable wormhole passage to move their fleets through this area… and all over the galaxy in the blink of an eye. Your solar system will become a staging are for the empire."

"These ships by the sun, they'll do what, open one of these wormholes?" Cap asked unsurely.

Mar-vell sighed, "yes, they act as energy conduits, and together, all five will form the gate…" he paused, "once it's activated-"

Tony continued for him, "the sun" he whispered, "tearing a hole in the space-time that close to the sun-"

"It will rip it in half, the loss of your star will end all life on Earth," the Captain stated solemnly.

"We've already seen it happen, Kang the Conqueror showed us the future… One where the sun had been ripped apart," he sighed, thinking back to that fearful day.

"Why would the Kree do this?" Carol wondered aloud.

"Because they don't care about you, they do not care about life on Earth. In fact, after what you Avengers did, capturing and imprisoning the Kree Grand Accuser… I suspect that choosing a location this close to your sun, was simply to punish you."

Abigail Brand stepped forward, "enough, we need to move on this, we've already lost all contact with the Vulchan, the Kree detected them.." she trailed off.

"That sounds like a problem," Carol started, "the sun is millions of miles away, it could take us months, years maybe!"

"I can modify your ship to access subspace, I can get you there, and I can shut down the wormhole, please… let me help you," Mar-vell asked.

Tony and Steve looked at each other, silently debating whether or not to agree.

They obviously did, for Captain Marvel immediately started working on the Quinn Jet.

"Well, that should do it," he said, "your Quin Jet can now achieve a subspace jump, I also upgraded your shields and space suits, to stand close proximity to a star." He walked over towards Iron Man.

"Aren't you supposed to be some kind of Xenobiologist? How do you know how to do all of this?" he questioned, clearly impressed.

"No offence, but this is pretty basic engineering, I'm still shocked that humanity hasn't made it past your moon yet." Said Mar-vell 'gently.'

"We're working on it…" Tony said half-acidly.

The rest of the team was boarding the ship and setting up the equipment, Hawkeye was describing how much-

"I hate space, zero gravity messes with my aim." He said, stepping aboard the ship with Black Panther.

"Look on the bright side," said the Wakandan, "your range will be infinite."

"Really?" he asked, somewhat surprised. Just then, the king held him back from stepping any further. Good thing too, for an explosion rocked the base and suddenly, the planes surrounding them were burning up. Iron Man managed to land near a remaining aircraft, only to narrowly escape/ shield himself from it as it exploded. The explosion happened to have blown out his sensors.

"Ah, my sensors are blown out," Stark yelled out, "Ugh, I'm blind. Someone take these guys down!"

The team looked about the area, "what guys?" asked Wasp, "I don't see anyone!" She flew about flustered, helping Carol shoot… air…

"Yeah man, I don't have a visual, none of us do!" exclaimed Hawkeye, "Vision, what about you, you have robot eyes, use 'em!"

"Switching to infared sight." Vision responded, robotically, scanning the area as he did so. He was almost struck down by an 'invisible kree soldier' when Panther hit the attacker with a vibranium dagger.

"Great!" stated Yellowjacket, "alien ninja!"

"No, it's a Kree stealth ops, he must be here to free Ronan." Before Captain Marvel could continue, a ship opened fire on the heroes.

As he dodged the attacks, T'challa alerted Vision, "they are visible to ultraviolet." He dodged several more attacks and watched as Vision managed to switch modes and take some down by his side. Carol and Jan were narrowly dodging attacks, but they were fighting blind, unable to see where they were shooting. Hawkeye had managed to use a scope (set to ultraviolet,) to spot and fight a Kree agent, but he knocked his cope off in the process… the stealth op then picked him up and pinned him down, beating on him. He was helpless to fight back, for he couldn't see where to strike. He was about to be shot at by the op's plasma blaster, when Cap managed to take it out with his shield and punch the soldier in the face.

Finally, Iron Man's armor rebooted. "Alright, sensors are back online." He was about to go after their attackers, when Captain Marvel stopped him.

"Iron Man, We don't have time for this," he said, holding Tony back. "The Kree at the sun are working to open a wormhole right now, the longer you wait the more you risk everything! Kree protocol is to eliminate escape, they blow up the Quinn Jet, it's all over."

They watched as Hank took out a stealth op blindly, pinning him on the ground. Carol began attacking… everything she could sense… "We need a plan here!" she cried out. Yellowjacket took out another officer.

"Cap, Iron Man!" Black Panther cried out, "take the Avengers and go, get to the sun!" he pointed at the Jet, "Ms. Brand and I will deal with the Kree here."

"Wait, what?" Abigail asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We go," stated Captain America, "Thor, we need cover!"

Thor nodded and took to the skies while the team made it to the ship, "Avengers, Assemble!" Cried Cap.

Thor conjured up a storm and took out as many Kree as possible, as T'challa began work on the ground, managing to shield the ship enough for it to take off. The Quinn Jet began to take off, Jan went over to the window and looked out worriedly. "T'challa…" she said, sadly. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Hank.

"He'll be ok, Jan." they smiled and sat back in their seats. Thor finished up, and followed them into the skies.

"Preparing for subspace jump in 3.. 2.. 1.." Mar-vell announced oulling the lever to initiate it, "Go!"

T'challa and Brand watched as they took off in a flash of color and light.

"You've got a plan right?" she asked. Receiving a simple nod from the masked man as he began to take out the surrounding Kree. "Okay then…" she said, shooting the 'targets' on their chests.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team had finally reached the sun. Jan was first to speak up, "that was subspace? Ugh, I think I might throw up!" Hank laughed slightly as Clint shook his head and turned towards the enormous star.

"Uhh, that's bright," Carol said, shielding her eyes from the intense light peering through the window. "I've got a visual on the Vulchan…. No," she whispered, watching as it was being fired at, pushing it into the sun."

"Turn around! Carol, turn around!" commanded Tony, seeing the ships turn to them…

'This is bad,' thought Jan, 'this is really bad.'

Carol quickly turned around, barely avoiding a solar flare, but the Kree were quick in tow. The Avengers looked on in terror as the Vulchan plummeted firther towards the sun.

"The Vulchan's shields are down!" Carol screamed, moving the jet out of the line of fire.

Hawkeye looked out the back, seeing that the ship was approaching, "they're coming around, we've got to move!" He yelled, looking towards Cap.

"Iron Man, take Thor, Mar-vell, Vision, and Ms. Marvel and disable that warship!" he commanded, "Yellowjacket, Wasp, Hawkeye, and I will dock with the Vulchan and try to help!"

"Agreed, hope everyone brought their sun block," joked Tony.

The teams split up and headed on to their targets, putting on the necessary equipment as they did so. The assault team began attacking the Kree ship with everything they've got. Sadly, not even Thor's mighty hammer, Mjolnir, could penetrate the shields.

The rescue team boarded the Vulchan, prepared for any onslaught the Kree may have planned for them. Cap and Hawkeye checked first, making sure it was safe,

"Clear," said Hawkeye, moving onward, the rest of the team in tow.

"Keep ready people," said Cap as he opened the hangar's doors. The team stood ready, in position to fight anything that may be on the other side. Luckily, the Cabin seemed empty.

Wasp shrunk down and flew ahead to investigate some fallen debris. She gasped and called to her teammates, "Guys!"

Hawkeye, Yellowjacket, and Cap began to remove the debris to reveal…

"Agent Corbeau, he is the SWORD Commander in charge," explained Cap, "Dr. Corbeau, what happened here?"

"The Kree, they teleported troops onboard," he managed to spit out, breathing heavily all the while. "We couldn't hold them off…" his eyes widened in fear, "It's still here!" He cried out.

"What's still here?" asked Hawkeye.

Just then something sprung off of the ceiling and began its assault.

All the while, T'challa began his attack on the invading Kree amongst the ship. He began attacking from the shadows.

* * *

A trooper prepared his gun, "it is the Wakandan! Open fire!" he commanded. The troops did exactly that, only grazing him once. Suddenly, their (assumable) leader took out a new weapon. The shockwave hit him, knocking him onto the ground. "Finish him," he commanded a troop. But T'challa doesn't fall easily, he sprang up and attacked him, earning a shot that pushed him into the wall of the Hydro Base. Just as another strike was about to face the dazed fighter, Brand shot the menace down.

"What part of 'Wait' don't you understand?" she asked, eyeballing him skeptically.

"The first part…" he joked, grabbing something from the fallen troop's wrist, "the Kree are tracking something, some kind of energy signature. I saw the map, they are not going to the cells, they are going to the North Sub Bases."

"The armory, that's where they are keeping Ronan's universal weapon!" she said, shocked that he figured that out so easily.

"Let's go." Brand shook her head., but just as she was about to follow him, an agent came up behind her.

"Agent Brand, we found a new device, we think the Kree might've planted it," he said.

"What kind of device?" She asked.

"The kind that will explode and destroy the station." he said severely, Brand's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Back in space, the attack team was fighting to make a dent in the Kree's defenses… and failing. Vision assisted Ms. Marvel as she took on the ship's shields once more.

"My intanginable form is unable to pass through the craft's energy field," his robotic eyes dropped, "that was unexpected."

"Marvel, we need a way to take down those shields," said Iron Man, blocking a shot as he flew over to the Xenobiologist.

"You can't shut them down, that's the whole point, the shields were designed to be impenetrable," he stated plainly.

"No, something can get through them," Tony reminded, "Kree ships have transporter tech, those can get through the shield's, right?"

"Of course, there's a protective Kree energy frequency." his face clearly lit up, "Can your armour release a modulated pulse burst?"

Tony smiled, "need a frequency."

"Match mine," said Marvel as he pulled out a generator with the necessary frequency, directing it at the ship. Tony then matched his signature and fired through his arc reactor. Together, they made it through the ship's defenses and penetrated the shield. Finally putting a dent on the Kree's forces.

"Sir, our shields are down," stated a Kree soldier from inside the ship. Immediately after, Thor's hammer smashed through the opening in the ship and hit the wall directly behind the commander. Ms. Marvel and Thor flew in, ready to attack.

"Destroy them!" yelled the commander.

But, Vision had managed phase throught the bottom of the ship and take put two of the ship's soldiers. "I will not allow you to do that."

"Aww great, you again?" Yellowjacket said, firing at him with his stings.

"It's a Kree Sentry!" yelled out Wasp. She could remember all too well her last encounter with one, it was too close for comfort. She looked towards Hank, way too close. She fired her stingers at the robotic menace, "Cap look out!" Steve managed to block the shot with his shield and then strike it in the chest. This gave Hawkeye the opportunity to fire at him from behind… even if it gained the robot's attention, it caused some damage and a distraction.

Yellowjacket was able to move Agent Corbeau to safety. "What happened to your crew?"

"I stayed behind to cover the crew as they teleported back to base," said the injured man.

"Stay here," commanded the insect. Just then, the agent lost consciousness, so Hank moved over to the ship's computer, occasionally turning back to check on the team… mainly Jan, who seemed to be holding off pretty well. He turned to the controls, analyzing the complex technology. "Okay, I've got this," he said cracking his knuckles.

Jan, Steve, and Clint were holding the Sentry off as well as they possibly could, occasionally getting drawn back by the harsh laser blasts. Jan fired several bio-stings before being thrown back into the wall. Once seeing that Wasp would be alright, he saw that his temporary victory over Jan distracted the mechanical menace. Seizing his opportunity, Cap struck the robot's legs several times before being thrown back by its powerful rays.

Clint pulled himself up from the ground enough to call to the scientist at work, "Yellowjacket, what are you doing?"

The Sentry came up behind Hank, but this did not distract him. He continued to type away at the computer, once content, he pulled a large lever. And just as the Sentry was about to fire on him… he teleported it away. It vanished in a flash of white, phasing into the indescribably intense heat of the sun. The team surrounded the genius, all clearly impressed with his work. "I know, I'm great." He smirked as he felt Jan place her hand on his shoulder.

"Not bad," she smiled and moved away from him, running her hands across him as she walked towards the others. He felt his face flush as he snapped out of his obvious daze.

"Okay, how the heck did you do that?" Clint asked, rubbing his arm out.

"I teleported the Kree sentry into the sun, thanks for distracting it while I learned the ship's systems." He joked, a trollish smirk forming on his face.

Clint made a gun with his hand and pointed it at him. "I seriously hate you."

"This is Captain America to Iron Man, do you copy? We've secured the Vulchan." Cap said into his suit's build in ID card.

"We're 5 seconds away from securing the Kree bridge, Cap." Iron Man responded, turning back to the matter at hand quickly. "You've lost now, give up," he said to the commander.

"Lost? The empire has already won." he said, pointing his gun at the Avengers. Quickly, he made a turn for the ship's controls, blasting all of the system's computers to smithereens.

"These Kree are skilled warriors, but are overly confident." Stated Thor, acknowledging the arrogance of the commander and his crew.

"Yeah," Tony agreed, "the empire's already won, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the generator ships are activated. We're too late." Mar-vell stated.

As if on cue, the generator ships activated, and began transmitting the wormhole. Bright flashes and harsh ruptures shook the ship. The wormhole expanded into an array of brilliant colors and terrifying vortexes. The gases constructing the sun began to be absorbed into the chain. It seemed to be unstoppable now….

* * *

Back at the Hydro base, T'challa began to attack the boarded Kree soldiers from behind, striking them as they were about to offer the universal weapon back to the Grand Accuser, Ronan. He struck them down quickly, one at a time. Managing to knock the weapon out of their reach, he went for the leader of their force. Sadly, a soldier snuck up behind him, pinning him against the wall, he managed to fight him off, but was interrupted by a call from Brand.

"Black Panther, it's Brand, I need you up top now." she said sternly.

"Not very appropriate timing, Agent Brand." he stated calmly, throwing a sharp kick at the soldier.

"Here's the deal, the Kree have a device here counting down to blow. If you don't stop it, there is going to be a crater where New York is." Her voice was visibly severe and demanding.

"Just a moment, I simply need to finish up here," he continued cooly, taking down the last of the stealth ops.

"I mean that I need you up here NOW!" She yelled, clearly getting tired of waiting.

"I am already half way there," Black Panther said, swiftly moving to the deck.

"Oh, well that's… good…" She laid a hand on her head, 'is it always this frustrating and confusing with these guys?'

Unluckily, a stealth op managed to withstand the assault and pull himself up enough to blast the keypad locking Ronan's cell…. The Accuser was free once again, he was presented his weapon and teleported away with his last remaining soldier.

* * *

"The wormhole is now active," started the Vision, "At this rate of growth, the wormhole will directly de-compromise the sun in 6.2 minutes."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Vision," Iron Man said, turning to look at the A.I.

"Iron Man, look!" Carol yelled out, grabbing the Armored Avenger's attention. The sun was already being devoured by the vortex. "We have to do something…. The generator ships, we have to blow them up!" She thought aloud.

"Their inside the wormhole now," Mar-vell said, turning to the masked beauty, "we can't touch them."

"Come on!" she exclaimed intensely, "we have to do something!"

All the while, back on the Vulchan: "The generator is inside the space tunnel?" Cap asked, looking on towards the slowly dimming sun. "Then we go in there and take them down, from the inside out."

"Can we do that?" Jan asked looking back towards Hank.

"Iron Man, Captain Marvel, are you copying this?" He asked into his helmet.

"We read you, Hank." Tony replied, listening intently.

"Traveling through a wormhole is nearly instantaneous. Locating, firing on, and hitting 5 targets inside it, would be nearly impossible." Said Corbeau.

"Not for me," Clint said forwardly, playing with an arrow as he did so.

Outside the craft, Tony began talking with the team once again, "What if we could somehow anchor ourselves inside the wormhole?"

"That's not possible," stated Mar-vell, but then it hit him, "the Vulchan… The Vulchan has a tractor beam, it could theoretically lock on to the Quinn Jet, and hold you in subspace. But the strain would tear the ship apart in minutes."

"Hawkeye will have to shoot fast then."

"You don't understand, once the wormhole collapses, you'll be on the other side. You'll be trapped in Kree space alone, with no way home." The captain said solemnly.

"Nay, not alone, I will accompany him." Thor said heroically, gesturing towards himself all the while.

"Me too," said Ms. Marvel.

"As will I,' agreed Vision.

"Looks like we've got a plan," Tony said confidently.

* * *

Back on Earth, T'challa was wasting no time in attempting to disarm the bomb. "I can not shut it down, it is going to explode." He stated awkwardly, "you've got about 25 seconds."

"I can't evacuate ten million people, there is not enough time, you have to do something!" Abigail said, growing flustered.

"It is going to detonate, I can not stop it." he shrugged and looked down at the timer, "10 seconds."

"Panther…"

"Unless…" he began to work on the system, then pulled a chip out of his suit, placing it on the bomb. He quickly shot the chip into the circuits with a vibranium dagger.

"No!" cried Brand, worried that it would cause the explosion.

Suddenly, the bomb seemingly disappeared, "2 seconds," he stated calmly.

"I don't-," she trailed off, "what did you do?"

"I sent it to the micro-verse, courtesy of Dr. Pym's particle disks… I managed to snag one from his lab a while ago, they are quite effective in these situations. I did enjoy seeing your reaction in such a situation, your face was, as Hawkeye would say, priceless." T'challa easily dodged a jab to the shoulder as Brand let off some steam on the owner of that last snaky comment. He smiled behind his cowl, helping to director to her feet.

* * *

"We're all on board and ready to detach the Quinn Jet, Yellowjacket, double-time." Spoke Cap through his helmet. Dr. Pym was currently working away on the ships's tech, preparing for the necessary protocols for such a mission.

"Gotcha Cap, tracking systems are online," he turned at the sound of a blast in the side of the ship. "That can't be good…"

Jan was helping the fallen agent onboard and into a seat, when she felt the explosion rock the ground as well. "What happened?" she asked Cap, fear rising in her voice.

"Some sort of explosion on the Vulchan," replied Cap, "Dr. Pym, do you copy? You have to get in the air-lock right now, soldier." He said, watching as the Vulchan began to plummet… towards the sun.

"I- I can't…" he stuttered. The ship's AI started describing that the ship's computer systems were now offline.

:Warning you are on a collision course with the sun, Warning.: it blared.

"Hank, what is happening?" Tony yelled into his com.

"The ship board computers can not maintain the tractor beam signals. I have to activate it manually," He began to sweat, typing fiercely into the ship's keypad. "I'll have to remain onboard the ship.." He wiped his brow.

"What?" Wasp exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

"That is not an option, Hank, hang on!" Cap yelled, "We are coming to get you!"

Outside of the ship, the rest of the team waited in shock, Thor was first to speak up, "He needs our help, we must-"

"We don't have time, Thor, without the tractor beam we have no hope of destroying the generators." Mar-vell's eyes sunk, "the sun dies, Earth dies."

Thor turned towards his falling comrade's ship with the others.

Cap spoke up, "we're not leaving him behind, Tony."

"Cap, this is it, this is the moment Kang talked about." Tony replied, "The decision you make right now, this is what determines the future." Steve looked back at Jan.

'I can't do this to her, or him… I can't let this happen, but the world needs me… Ugh! What do I do!' Steve thought deeply.

"This is all a joke, right? This is a Yellowjacket gag or something, he isn't serious, he can't be…" Jan cried out, "Hank, tell me that you aren't serious!" Her eyes were welling up with tears, the thought of losing him… it was too much.

"Jan, if we don't shut down this wormhole, it is over for everyone," Tony continued.

"He's right, this is the only thing that matters… And I am serious, Jan." He was torn that he had to leave her, the tears in his eyes began to fall, "I wish it wasn't, but it has to be this way. You have to understand that-"

"No! I refuse to except this, I'll go down with you if I have to, but you aren't leaving me Hank Pym! Not again!" Jan was standing at the front of the jet, tears streaming down her face, the emotions flowing through the ship were almost unbearable. Clint placed a hand on her shoulder and lowered his head. "Please, Hank, don't do this," she let out softly.

"Jan, I have to do this. It is only right, if you don't let me do this, then it will be the end of the world. One life or billions… Besides, I owe a debt to humanity for Ultron… This is my chance to make a new name for myself, one outside of creating the ultimate evil robot. This is my chance to prove to _you, _how much I care." He lowered his head.

Jan gasped, 'does he really mean that?'

"This is for you, Jan, this is the only way you'll have a chance to survive. I need you alive, because you are my life." He closed his eyes gently, somehow he knew that Jan did the same.

Holding back another outbreak, Janet Van Dyne turned back towards Cap, she knew what had to be done "do it." The fate of the world rests on this decision, she couldn't stop what was necessary.

Cap closed his eyes and nodded, turning the craft around. Jan watched one last time as the ship began to inch closer to the sun, "Hank." She said painfully sad.

"Hey, I've had a heck of a run, I'm just glad that it was alongside all of you, as an Avenger. Don't forget me, okay?" he smiled gently, "take care of yourselves."

The team moved solemnly onto the ship, "We're in" Tony signaled, "Cap?"

"I know what to do," he sighed, "Hawkeye, Yellowjacket, get ready." They all got into position, everything was set to go.

"Y.J.'s tractor beam is on," Clint said sadly.

"And Clint, don't miss…" Hank said on the other line, causing the archer to smirk.. He was still holding back tears. 'What? I'm too tough to cry…'

"On 3..." Cap started.

"And Jan," Hank picked up.

"2..."

"I love you." He finished, he'd finally said it, it felt great to know that she heard too. Too bad this was how it had to end… At least he could rest easy knowing that she knew how he felt after all of this time. "I always have…"

"1..." Cap stuttered…

"I love you too," Jan cried out, screaming silently as she let the tears fall uncontrollably. Each salty drop burning her cheeks deeply. She pressed a hand against the window and sank down into her seat. At least they got that off their chests… but why like this? She wondered to herself, 'why Hank, out of everyone out there, why did it have to be Hank?'

"Go."

Just like that… he was gone, Jan didn't even bother to watch as Hawkeye began to pinpoint each target inside of the wormhole. He locked on to each ship, pulling the trigger slightly, then easing off. Sweat pouring down his face and teeth clenched tightly, all the while, Hank's words rang through his head.

"Hawkeye, now!" yelled out Cap.

'This one is for you, bud.' He finally pulled the trigger, hitting all 5 targets dead on.

The portal was slowly closing, and Hank looked on as the blaring alarms and intense heat assured him… he was heading into the sun. 'Well, Pym, you did it, you saved the world.' A flash shone, and just like that, the ship burnt up.

Everyone aboard the jet shook their heads and wiped their eyes as they began to adjust to their surroundings. "Are- are we alive," Jan sniffled.

Carol's head perked up swiftly, "not for long." They looked on to see a HUGE army of Kree ships, waiting to strike…

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Mwahahaha, I hope that this is decent… I typed it all in one day… so didn't edit. Sorry if it sucks and is full of mistakes, I just really wanted towrite out my version. A lot of this chapter was taken from the show, but the next will be given some major adjustments.(: Please stay tuned and review. Dang… this was really long… haha, I'm going to go now… Bye! :D**_

_**~Wasp9000~**_


End file.
